narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daichi Uzumaki
e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Manga Daichi Uzumaki (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Daichi is the son of Boruto Uzumaki & Sarada Uchiha. He has high chakra levels due to his Uzumaki heritage. Daichi was never serious about training during his years at the academy but became interested when hearing of his father. He graduated from the academy at the age of 11 and became a chunin at the age of 12. He was pressured by one of the Shin Uchiha Clone to steal the scroll of forbidden jutsu's and learned the Flying Raijin. Daichi was a smart kid like his father and was physically strong, stronger than all the other kids thanks to his grandmother Sakura Uchiha. He was top in his class and had a crush on the girl Kaiya(Daughter of Inojin). Daichi awakened his doujutsu at the age of 12 when training with Mitsuki. His own doujutsu started turning him into a frog until he deactivated it. Daichi started training sage mode under his grandfather Naruto to control the nature energy he was Personality Daichi is stubborn as he never obeys his mother, the 8th Hokage Sarada Uzumaki. He is always fighting with his sister since he thinks she's a perfectionist. Daichi also has a soft side for Kaiya and wants to find his father who is always protecting the leaf. Appearance Daichi is 13 years old(Currently in the story). He has gray hair and brown eyes. He is 5,4' and uses the Flying Raijin Shuriken as his best weapon. He has a small birthmark on his butt that his mother teases him about. Abilities Daichi is a master of many jutsu such as Flying Raijin, Shadow Clone, Chidori, Rasengan, and he has his own nature release called Energy Release in which he uses the Nusumu Eye to mixed fire and lightning chakra nature and gets one. His weaknesses are his cockiness and his lack of care in a dangerous situation. Kekkei Genkai Daichi has a Kekkei Genkai called the Nusumu Eye( Stealing eye). With these eyes, he steals Chakra and nature energy from his opponents and surroundings(Even stealing 25% of Naruto's 6paths chakra at the age of 17). At first use of this Daichi was almost turned into a frog(since Nature energy is hard to control) He learned how to control it from Naruto Uzumaki his grandfather. Using his eyes he made his own nature release called Energy Release. Status In part one, he is stronger than his mother. In part two he has an energy cloak compared to the Third Raikage lightning cloak. Part I: Daichi: Forgotten Son Part II: Daichi: The Ninja God Part I Daichi is an average ninja and wants to meet his father and surpass the ninja who came before him. Will he achieve this goal or fail. Part II Daichi is now the Anbu captain and has a mission from the 8th to protect a ninja by the name of Boruto Uzumaki and not to be seen. Daichi is excited and smiles behind his mask. Will Daichi meet his father. Trivia *Favorite food is ramen *Hobby is training with Metal Lee and reading *Favorite person is his grandmother Hinata Reference Category:Naruto Oc Character